Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 4
Hoofdstuk 4 Voskit schrok wakker toen hij luid gegil hoorde op de open plek."Wat gebeurt er?" vroeg hij aan Kersenlicht. De donkere poes kneep haar ogen halfdicht."Blijf hier, jonkies." miauwde ze waarschuwend voor ze de kraamkamer uitging. Voskit sprong overeind en trippelde voorzichtig achter haar aan zodat ze hem niet op zou merken. Op de open plek, voor het medicijnhol, stond een grote kudde Clangenoten rond Heemstroos verzameld. Jammerkreten klonken op. Voskit's haren kwamen overeind en hij draafde naar de groep katten toe."Wat is er gebeurt?" vroeg Taanwolk nieuwsgierig terwijl ze over de koppen van andere katten heen probeerde te kijken."Ik kan wel kijken en vertellen als je me kunt opheffen?" stelde Voskit voor. Taanwolk knikte en lied hem op haar schouders springen. Voskit leunde met zijn voorpoten tegen haar achterhoofd en strekte zijn nek uit."Oh nee!" miauwde hij geschrokken."Vertel op." snauwde Taanwolk geïrriteerd."Bontveder is overleden!" Taanwolk verstijfde en gromde gefrustreerd."Ga allemaal terug naar jullie holen!" siste Sparster waarschuwend."Alleen familie en vrienden van Bontveder blijven deze nacht bij haar lichaam waken." Voskit legde zijn oren plat, sprong van Taanwolk's schouders en snelde terug naar de kraamkamer. Gelukkig had niemand zijn verdwijning opgemerkt. Hij huiverde even en sloot toen zijn ogen. "Alle katten verzamelen voor een leerlingenceremonie!" Sparster's stem galmde over de open plek. Voskit schoot wakker en sprong slaperig overeind."Rustig aan." snorde Kersenlicht tegen Echokit en Varenkit, die opgewonden rondsprongen."Ik hoorde dat Hazelpoot altijd verhaaltjes verteld voor het slapengaan!" kwetterde Echokit."En Magnoliapoot vertelde me dat we wel eens met z'n allen trainen!" riep Varenkit opgewekt."Wind jullie niet zo op! Gedraag jullie behoorlijk. Laten we naar Sparster toegaan." Echokit en Varenkit knikten en draafden de open plek op. Knorrig ging Voskit achter ze aan."Mogen we wel kijken?" vroeg Heidekit twijfelend."Waarom niet?" vroeg Voskit verwonderd. Heidekit zweeg. Wilgkit verscheen vanuit het medicijnhol en strekte zich uit. Voskit liep mokkend naar Hazelpoot toe."Hallo." groette ze zonder op te kijken van de ceremonie. Voskit luisterde niet eens."Waarom mag ik geen leerling worden?" vroeg hij koppig."Ik ben zeker net zo groot als Echokit en Varenkit!" Hazelpoot zuchtte."Je bent nog lang geen zes manen oud, Voskit..." zei ze vermoeid."Echokit en Varenkit zijn stukken ouder dan jou." Voskit siste geïrriteerd."Varenkit, van nu af aan sta je bekend als Varenpoot." miauwde Sparster."Jouw mentor wordt Hyacintvlam." Hyacintvlam trippelde naar haar broertje toe en raakte zijn neus aan. Varenkit straalde en de twee liepen naar de andere mentoren toe. Terwijl Echokit haar leerlingennaam en Taanwolk als mentor kreeg, mokte Voskit verder. Zodra de ceremonie voorbij was, besloot hij met Heidekit te spelen."Ik ben een leerling en jij bent de muis!" zei hij gewichtig. Heidekit kroop rond, piepgeluiden makend, pretlichtjes in haar ogen. Voskit besprong haar en ze vocht lachend terug."Naar binnen!" riep Lavendelkruid vanuit de kraamkamer."Het gaat warm worden vandaag. Groenblad kondigt zich al gauw aan en het is goed om in de frisse grotten te blijven." Heidekit zuchtte."Awww..." zeiden Voskit en zijn zusje in koor. Ze wandelden de kraamkamer in en strekten zich uit op de koude rotsvloer."Dat is beter." snorde Lavendelkruid. Ravenkit piepte protesterend toen de tepel van de roodbruine moederkat uit haar mondje schoot. Lavendelkruid zuchtte geïrriteerd en gaf haar een por. Ravenkit piepte luid en viel met een bons om."Aw!" riep ze luid."Je hebt al tanden!" siste Lavendelkruid."Wordt het geen tijd dat je echte prooi eet, net als de andere kittens?!" Ravenkit opende haar mond en zei arrogant; "Nee! Jij bent mijn moeder dus mij moet je melk geven!" Pimpelkit en Regenkit rolden met hun oogjes. Ravenkit gaf hen beiden een venijnige por."Jullie zitten in de weg!" klaagde ze."Geef me eens wat ruimte, dikzakken!" Pimpelkit beefde en miauwde dapper: "Jij neemt al de helft van het nest in!" Ravenkit siste agressief."Nietes!" piepte ze."Welles!" miauwde Regenkit."Nietes!!" gilde Ravenkit zo luid dat Voskit zijn oren tegen zijn kop vouwde."Welles!!!" brulden Regenkit en Pimpelkit in koor."STILTE!" schreeuwde Voskit. De drie kittens keken hem beledigt aan."Oh.. Voskit..." Ravenkit knipperde aantrekkelijk met haar wimpers."Het spijt mij... probeerde je te slapen?" ze kleefde een nepglimlach op haar gezicht."Rot op!" snauwde Voskit. Ravenkit boog verdrietig haar kop."Oh Voskit..." prevelde ze. Voskit snoof minachtend en liep naar de hoop verse prooi toe. Eenmaal daar koos hij een muis uit. Ravenkit kwam aanwandelen en zette zich bij hem neer."Wees mijn partner." zei ze gedecideerd. Voskit trok zijn wenkbrauwen op."Je bent twee manen oud, Ravenkit. Je weet niets van liefde! Ga met mosbollen spelen." Ravenkit snufte zielig."Wees mijn partner!" gilde ze."Ik ken je niet eens?!" Voskit rende gauw weg."Oh ik zie het al!" siste Ravenkit."Een ander heeft je al gevraagt! Wie zou het zijn..." venijnig keek ze om zich heen. Plots kreeg ze een harde duw."Blijf bij Voskit uit de buurt!" siste Roggevlam dreigend. Ravenkit piepte luid en aanstellerig en rende huilend naar haar moeder toe. Lavendelkruid sloeg haar ogen ten hemel."Je houdt niet van me!" zeurde Ravenkit."Bewijs me dat je wel van me houdt! Zoek iets moois voor me!" ze bleef jengelen en Lavendelkruid kwam de rest van de dag niet meer opdagen, terwijl Ravenkit zeurend rondhing en andere katten lastigviel. Voskit rolde met zijn ogen. Al een tijdje probeerde het jonge poesje hem te verleiden. Ze was dolverliefd op hem, maar Voskit haatte haar. Ze stelde zich aan, dacht dat ze geweldig was en dat alles rond haar draaide, gedroeg zich verwend en vond dat iedereen haar bevelen moest opvolgen. Hazelpoot keek walgend naar de kitten voor ze naar Voskit toe trippelde."Alles goed?" vroeg ze vriendelijk. Voskit knikte."Kan ik vannacht bij jou slapen?" Hazelpoot haalde haar schouders op."Oké." miauwde ze. Blijdschap borrelde in Voskit op. Hoofdstuk 3 ���� Hoofdstuk 5 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Licht van de Storm